


Sans does something dumb.

by orphan_account



Series: Comic and Red are a mess [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Harm, red is just worried abt him a whole lot, sans is the big sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He was in so much pain. His mind was working against him, constantly, all the time, and it just hurt so much. Comic needed something, anything, to numb the pain, even if just for a moment.Then he remembered Red saying it helped him, when asked about the scars littering his arms and legs. He knew it was stupid. He knew he shouldn't do it, but if it helped...would it be so bad to just try it?





	Sans does something dumb.

**Author's Note:**

> oof i finally actually wrote this lol, not a lot to say since this is pretty self explanatory.
> 
> i thought id give yall some sans angst for once, with a sprinkle of red angst
> 
> i did start a comic for this on my tumblr, but not sure if ill ever finish it. its here if youre interested!   
> http://c-orrin.tumblr.com/post/181750593119/hhhhhhhhhh-im-never-going-to-fully-finish-this-so

Comic had been in the bathroom for nearly an hour. Whimpering softly, trying to muffle his sobs, he stared at the knife in his trembling hand as he held it over his right ulna and radius. He knew it was bad, he knew it was a stupid thing to do, but he was in so much pain, he wanted, _needed,_ anything to numb it. He remembered Red saying it used to help him feel better, so would it really be that bad if he just _tried_ it?

 

He knew he should just talk to his soul mate to work through it together, but he just couldn’t bother Red with this. Not when Red had been dealing with his own issues recently and he couldn’t burden Red with this too. He just hoped he wasn’t letting too much pain through their bond. He didn’t want Red to worry.

 

Tightening his grip on the knife, he grit his teeth, clenched his fist, and squeezed his eye sockets shut, letting his mind go blank and slashed over the bones twice. Slowly opening his eye sockets, he stared blankly at the gaping slices in his bones, blinking slowly as marrow bubbled to the surface and began dripping onto the floor. All he could do was stare. He no longer felt the pain, he didn’t feel tired, he didn’t feel anything.

 

Red knew something was wrong, the pain tugged at his soul. He also knew that Comic was trying to stop his feelings coming through their bond, which only worried him more. What was so bad that Comic couldn’t come to him? It wasn’t a secret that he had felt like complete trash recently, but he had been sure it was explicitly clear that his soul mate was his priority over everything else. He knew Comic didn’t want him to worry, but...he was worried. Which is why he had been stood outside the bathroom for the last half an hour, debating whether he should disturb Comic or not, frowning as he heard the muffled sobs through the door. He figured Comic was having a bad day, but it wasn’t often he cried over it.

 

Taking a deep breath, Red stood up straight and knocked gently.

 

“ **sweetheart? i’m coming in.”**

 

Comic’s skull snapped up to look at the door, Red’s voice breaking him out of his daze. His eye sockets widened as he registered the words and the door opened slowly.

 

“d-don’t!” He couldn’t cover the anxiety in his voice. He couldn’t move, or try to cover himself, all he could do was tremble and stare like a deer in headlights.

 

Red gently pushed the door open, stopping in the doorway when he looked at Comic sat on the edge of the bath with his sleeves rolled up, visibly shaking with a dusty knife held over two deep marks in his bones. Red blinked slowly, taking a minute to process the sight. Anger wasn’t the first emotion he expected himself to feel.

 

“ **what...the fuck.”** Red’s voice was monotone, and Comic flinched, fresh tears burning the corners of his eye sockets.

 

“ **what. the. FUCK. are you doing?”** He slammed the door shut and locked it with magic before either of their brothers came to investigate his shout. Moving over to Comic, he slapped the knife out his hand, and Comic flinched as it clattered on the floor.

 

Comic yelped softly as Red suddenly grabbed his bleeding arm, inspecting it, ignoring the marrow dripping onto his shorts. Red frowned, fear eating away at his soul.

 

“r-red, i...” Comic’s voice was small and broken.

 

“ **shut up.”** Gripping Comic’s arm a little harder than he meant to, he finally looked up at him slowly. **“why? why didn’t you come to me? did you think i wouldn’t find out if you tried to hide it?”**

 

“i-i… i don’t….i….” All he could do was stutter and tremble and cry, which infuriated Red more.

 

Growling and stepping back, Red pulled his own sleeves up, showing Comic his marred and permanently damaged bones, shoving them in Comic’s face.

 

“ **is this what you want?! you want this?! you wanna be fucked up and damaged forever? huh?!”** Red shouted in frustration, his voice was angry, but Comic noticed the worry and fear etched on his face. Comic hiccuped and shook his head. Pulling his sweater up, revealing his rib cage, Red pointed to his soul. The cracks and dull glow painfully obvious after years of abuse.

 

“ **you wanna be damaged beyond repair?! ‘cause this is how you do it. Are you fuckin’ stupid?! …why?...why’d ya do it...”**

 

Red’s face fell as he dropped to his knees in front of Comic, letting the red tears flow. He reached for Comic’s bleeding arm and held it in place gently, while his hand over the wounds began to glow softly. Comic felt the guilt tugging on his soul. By doing this he had only hurt Red, he made his soul mate cry. He really was trash.

 

“ **stop it.”** Red’s voice was quit, making Comic look at him. **“stop thinking those things. s’not your fault. its hard, but its not you. you didn’t wanna hurt yerself, you were jus’ told to do it.”**

 

“please don’t be mad...” Comic sniffled softly.

 

“ **m’not mad. i’m just...scared. that’s all.”**

 

“i’m sorry… don’t push yourself with healing magic for me please.”

 

“ **sweetheart, i’d use up all my magic for you if had to.”** Red smiled slightly, but didn’t look up, trying to focus his energy on the wounds.

 

After a while of silence, Red stopped glowing and fell back exhaustedly, panting softly. He held his hand up as Comic was about to say something, and slowly pushed himself back up to his knees. He frowned as he checked Comic’s arm. All he had managed to do was stop the bleeding and fill the cracks. _**Pathetic.**_ He thought to himself.

 

“it doesn’t hurt. at all. you healed all the pain...thank you.”

 

Red still frowned, worried, and checked Comic’s stats. He blinked for a minute, not quite understanding.

 

“ **your hp is still full…?”**

 

 

“i guess?” Comic sounded just as confused, not understanding the question, until he suddenly realised and squinted at his soul mate. “red, did you lose hp every time? did you...actually _want_ to hurt yourself?”

 

“ **doesn’t matter. i can’t heal ya any more an’ i doubt you wanna let pap or edge know for them to heal ya.”** Red looked away, reaching into the cabinet for bandages, avoiding the question. **“so yer not gonna be able to use this arm much or you’ll snap the bones, and that ain’t fun.”**

 

Comic narrowed his eyes at Red, but decided not to push it. If Red didn’t want to talk about something, then he wasn’t going to talk about it. He just watched quietly as Red carefully began wrapping the bandages around his arm, the sadness on Red’s face burning his soul.

 

“i’m...sorry. i’m so sorry. i don’t know why i did it, i know i should’ve just talked to you, i’m sorry.” Comic rubbed at his eye sockets with his free arm. Tying the bandages off, Red knelt up between his legs, and gently held his face, tilting his skull up to look at him.

 

“ **babe, you don’t ever need to apologise for how you feel. you’re okay. you’re safe. i’m here for you and i love you so fucking much, got it?”** He leaned forward to briefly kiss Comic and pull him into his arms. **“just…. _promise_ me that you’ll never do this again.”**

 

Comic felt his heart break over how desperate and sad Red sounded. Leaning into the touch, he sobbed softly, wrapping his arms around Red’s middle. He hated making promises, but this was one he felt he could keep. He wanted to keep it. He would do anything for Red.

 

“...i promise.”


End file.
